The invention relates to fluid filters, and more particularly to constructions lowering restriction and increasing flow capacity.
There is continuing demand for increased flow capacity in the same or even smaller size filters. This is particularly true in air cleaner designs for internal combustion engines, where engine compartment space is limited. A filter construction enabling higher capacity in the same or less space provides competitive advantage and a space efficient filter system.
A common air cleaner used in truck engines has a filter element provided by pleated filter media having a plurality of pleats in a closed loop configuration, typically annular, having an outer perimeter defined by a plurality of outer pleat tips, an inner perimeter defined by a plurality of inner pleat tips, and a hollow interior extending along an axis. The air typically flows laterally or radially inwardly through the filter media into the hollow interior and then axially outwardly through an outlet flow tube to the combustion air intake of the engine. The outlet tube has a diameter slightly smaller than the diameter of the hollow interior between the inner pleat tips. A first end cap covers the axial ends of the pleats at one axial end of the filter element and forms a radial seal with the outlet tube extending therethrough partially into the hollow interior. Additionally or alternatively, the end cap forms an axial seal with the housing containing the filter element. The end cap is a resilient compressible material, to aid in forming the noted seals. The radial seal is formed by radially compressing the end cap material between the outlet tube and the inner pleat tips or an inner liner extending therealong. The axial seal is formed by axially compressing the end cap material between the axial ends of the pleats and the axial end of the housing containing the filter element. A second end cap covers the axial ends of the pleats at the other axial end of the filter element and may span the hollow interior to close same, or such hollow interior may be closed by a portion of the housing extending thereinto. The flow capacity of the filter is affected by various factors, including restrictions, such as the size of the outlet opening through the noted outlet tube at the axial end of the filter.
The present invention increases flow capacity by enabling enlargement of the outlet flow passage, to lower the noted restriction to flow. The increased outlet size of the filter element and lowered restriction is accomplished while still maintaining or even increasing the amount of filter media and while also staying within the same package or housing size. As noted above, in the prior art, the largest diameter outlet from the filter element is limited to approximately the size of the diameter of the hollow interior defined by the inner pleat tips. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the end cap encloses only the outer edges of the axial ends of the pleats, and has an inner diameter larger than the diameter of the hollow interior defined by the inner pleat tips. The enlarged inner diameter of the end cap forms a radial seal with an enlarged outlet tube having a diameter greater than the diameter of the hollow interior defined by the inner pleat tips. A radial seal is formed between the enlarged diameter outlet tube and the enlarged inner diameter end cap at a location along the axial ends of the pleats between the inner pleat tips and the outer pleat tips. An outer liner circumscribes the filter element along the outer pleat tips and extends beyond the axial end thereof into the end cap and provides support for the noted radial seal, i.e. the end cap material is radially compressed between the outlet tube and the outer liner. The outlet flow passage from the filter element is now the inside diameter of the end cap rather than the diameter of the hollow interior defined by the inner pleat tips. Fluid passing through the filter media can now also travel axially between the pleats as well as axially through the hollow interior defined by the inner pleat tips. As a result of such construction, fluid flow restriction is reduced, and the radial depth of the pleat is no longer limited to a specific outlet tube diameter. Instead, the radial depth of the pleat can theoretically extend all the way to the axial center line of the filter, allowing maximization of filter media area within a given package or housing size. The invention may also be used for opposite direction flow filters, in which case enlargement of the inlet flow passage is enabled, to reduce inlet flow restriction.
Other features and advantages will become apparent in view of the following description